


Love Doctor

by Toga



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Mild Language, Suggestive Themes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toga/pseuds/Toga
Summary: In Zootopia, 'Love Doctor' is a colloquial term given to sex educators, and mammals most often seek their help when looking to pursue an interspecies relationship. Love Doctors surreptitiously advertise their services in places like the back of phone books or in alleyway fliers, as what they do is looked down upon by some as open encouragement of deviancy.Violet Hopps is one such educator, hosting a text help line. One night, she is contacted by a fox looking for advice.





	1. Mr. Whitman to Miss V

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't gathered, this is how the entire thing is going to go. Absolutely devoid of any descriptive language and consisting entirely of texted dialogue. If you turned back now, I would understand.


	2. Mr. Whitman to Miss V

  
  



	3. Violet to Judy

  
  
  



	4. Mr. Whitman to Miss V

  
  



	5. Violet to Judy

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure maybe Bonnie and Stu added a few more kids to the family since Judy was a kid herself.


	6. Nick to Violet

  
  
  
  



	7. Nick to Judy

  
  
  
  
 -    Fin    -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toying with the idea of an epilogue. No promises.


	8. Epilogue: 8 Months Later

  
  
\------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\------  
  
  
  
  
  
\------  
  
  
  
  
  
\------  
  
  
  
  
  
\------  
  
  
  
  
  
\------  
  
  
  
  
  
\------  
  
  
  
  
  
\------  
  
  
  
  
  
\------  
  
  



	9. Author's Notes

Hey again! Thanks a bunch for reading this far, and I hope you enjoyed it. To be honest, I had a ton of fun throwing this together. My attention span is notoriously short when it comes to these sorts of things -- A World All Her Own was an enormous break from the norm for me in that it took about 8 months to finish. This was somewhere in between in that it was a multi-part story but each part barely took any time at all.

I threw the warning at the beginning -- where I say I would understand if you turned away -- because this is, at it's core, a script story. And I know from experience (I was young[er] once) that script stories are not really well-received for any manner of reasons. They might lack effort, they definitely lack descriptive language, they don't have any real setting if the author doesn't go into it. But I thought texting might be different; it could be interesting because it has a voyeuristic quality about it. You're peering into private communications, taking a peek into the lives of others.

As for a next project, I have nothing on the horizon. If something strikes me, I run with it then. Rarely do I plan something ahead in advance. But it's awfully flattering that some of you want to keep up with me. I can't promise anything, but I hope you'll be around if another idea rears its head to me.


	10. Unofficial Second Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a joke made mostly for the thread. You can take it as canon to the story or leave it as a joke, it doesn't matter. Typed this up a while ago but never wanted to add it to the story. After a bit of thought I figured screw it. The fox towards the end is a reference to Rinehart Nye, an OC of http://wynnposts.tumblr.com/. To Wynn's consternation, Rinehart is sometimes shipped with Violet on the thread.

  
  



End file.
